In typical gate driver on array (GOA) circuits, a next-staged GOA circuit is mostly driven by a current scanning line G(N) of a current GOA circuit, which affects the current scanning line G(N), and makes signals of the current scanning line fluctuate. Signal fluctuation of the current scanning line is not good for the current scanning line and start-up of the next-staged GOA circuit, and even affects stability of the GOA circuits.